On Patrol
by PurpleIvy
Summary: Buffy runs into one of her least favorite friends while out on patrol. Rated mature. Please be kind first fanfic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Mr. Whedon, but if he ever feels the need to give them away, I'm willing to take em.

He watched from a distance as she wandered through the graveyard her blond hair shimmering in the moonlight. _How have I gotten myself into this, _he thought to himself. Not long ago the only thought he had of the slayer was to sink his fangs deep into her neck and drink her dry. Now he has been reduced to stalking her as she stalks his kind. Dru had been right, he was covered in her. It felt like he was losing a battle he had never had any hope of winning. It made him feel sick.

Coming up a bit closer he could catch the scent of her perfume on the breeze. Unable to keep his distance any longer he took his chance, maybe she'd be up for some company while patrolling.

"So kill many of my mates tonight slayer," he asked as her came up behind her.

"Not enough," she stated dryly. "Hoping to add one more to the count?"

"Like you'd want to lose me," he looked at her with that sexy smirk that seemed to work on every female he had ever encountered. It had got many meals that look had. His light blue eyes sparkling with confidence.

"I keep trying," Buffy countered rolling her eyes. "Any chance you'll just dust yourself?"

"Alright Slayer," Spike started backing away, "See you're in no mood for my company, I'll just be on my way then."

He stalked off back towards his crypt muttering under his unneeded breath, "Stupid bint," he huffed sourly. "I've seen all her relations go bad. Be the best for her I would, if she'd ever give the half the chance to show her."

She watched his retreating form shrouded in his black duster. _Damn he is sexy,_ she thought._ Don't know if I can keep him at a distance for much longer._ In truth, all she wanted to do was lose herself in his eyes and kiss until she was weak from it. _How have I gotten myself into this, _unknowingly echoing his thought from earlier.

She started to heading out of the graveyard back to her dorm room at Sunnydale University carefully avoiding any proximity to Spikes crypt_. Finally, _she thought heading up the stairs and into the room she shared with her best friend Willow.

"How was patrol tonight," Willow asked from her crossed legged perch atop her bed.

"It was kinda slow," Buffy huffed, plopping down across the room from the red headed Wiccan. "Could've turned a few more vamps to dust but there's always tomorrow. What ya reading?"

"Just working on my term paper for Mrs. Walsh's class. Have you gotten started," Willow asked quirking and eyebrow knowing that Buffy hadn't.

"Ugh, homework," Buffy leaned back. "Could've definitely done without that. Any hope of a spell that'll do it for me?"

"Not yet," Willow smiled. "But I'll keep working on it."

"Guess I better get started then," Buffy groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after an entire day of the most boring classes on this planet and Buffy was sure anywhere else in existence, a prolonged Scooby meeting where all they had to go over was the same questions about where the Initiative was hiding and their plans for world domination. Buffy was finally free to go patrol, Willow asked if she would like a tag a long. Buffy quickly declined saying that tonight should be a quick run anyway, things had been slow in that area recently. Besides if anyone was with her there was less chance she would get to spend time verbally sparring with a certain sexy blond vamp.

Once again he spotted that bouncy blond hair in the moonlight._ In my cemetery again,_ he thought,_ there's hardly been any action here for days. Wonder whats brewing._

"_Well Slayer," _he taunted sticking his tongue lightly between his teeth_. "Come to see yours truly?"_

"_Hardly," _she turned toward him with a sigh hiding the slight quirk of her smile at having him near.

"_Don't know why you lie to yourself," _he took a step forward. "_No vamps been out around here for days but, I still see you here almost every night.__You ready for a bit of my rough and tumble?"_

"_Ugh, you're disgusting," _she spat biting the inside of her lips to get the smile from her lips at the thought of rough and tumbling him.

Stepping up to her she swore he would hear her body screaming her desire. Grabbing her upper arms and dragging her up against him, he prepare for the pain of the punch she was sure to throw but, she simply stared up at him through shining hazel eyes. He bent and captured her lips in what he meant to be light and enticing however, as soon as his lips met hers he became enflamed and couldn't stop himself from devouring her mouth. Sliding his tongue between her lips she moaned, the sound of it pushed him beyond reason and control. He grasped her even closer. She responded with the same need and rubbing her body against his was like fuel to the fire.

She pulled back shocked at her response to him, she had thought about what it would be like to have him touch her but, she never thought he would make her feel like this. There could have been demons and vampires attacking and she wouldn't have even noticed. Rubbing her fingertips to her ravaged lips still tingling from the onslaught, she stared into his crystalline blue eyes.

"_I have to go,"_ she sputtered. "_I can't do this."_

As she made to go he grabbed her arm.

"_Buffy," _he never called her that. _"Stay. Stay with me . No one has to know."_

She looked around contemplating the decision, wanting to more than anything but, not knowing if she should. She could hardly believe what came out of her mouth next.

"_Okay, Spike, I'll stay," _she barely whispered.

He quickly pulled her back into his kiss and into his crypt. He couldn't believe she had agreed. Not giving her a chance to change her mind. He began trailing kisses slowly down her neck to where her shoulder met. Taking the greatest care, he bit her softly. Savoring her moans and the way she arched toward him. Lifting her arms above her head he started pealing the blue sweater from her sweet body. He still couldn't believe his good fortune. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back into the consuming onslaught of her kiss. Leading him to the bed, barely breaking contact, she pushed him down and began to explore his hard body. Dragging his black shirt over his head she noticed appreciatively how tight and muscular his body was. Exhaling softly through her lips she leaned down to touch her tongue to the tightness of his stomach. Hearing him gasp at her touch brought a smile to her lips. She trailed her tongue down the soft, light line of hair that vanished into his black jeans. She began to unbutton them and continued down the smooth steel of his body . Lightly running her lips over the smoothness took his unneeded breath away. She took such pleasure in touching and tasting him that he barely had the strength to pull her back up to him. Turning her on her back he looked into her hazel eyes as he began an exploration of his own. Her breath was coming in short gasps as he started running his fingertips over the creamy softness of her partially exposed cleavage. Following them with his cool tongue she clasped her hands behind his neck putting his mouth close to her now completely exposed pink tip. He lightly licked then bit her rosy mound until she moaned then moved on to the other. Grabbing her hands he pulled them above her head as he moved down her body lightly licking and nipping at her here and there. Listening to her soft moans of pleasure turn more intense, as he brought her closer to ecstasy, drove him nearly mad. She groaned his name and pulled at her hands.

"_Just wait Luv," he breathed._

"_I want you now," she arched up toward him._

Never able to deny her anything he lowered himself above her and began to slowly devour her mouth, stealing all the secrets from her luscious lips. He allowed himself to enter her warmth, hearing her gasp of pleasure nearly undid him. Moving with her he felt as close to Heaven as he was ever likely to get. Feeling her start to come undone, he shattered with her unable to deny himself any longer. Hearing her screams of pleasure brought him to the brink of insanity. _My God, _he couldn't believe how she had made him nothing and everything all at once. Taking a breath he pulled her closely to him and they fell into a deep satisfied sleep.

Opening his eyes to see the beautiful blond sleeping peacefully next to him, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Unable to believe all that had happened and that it wasn't one of his fevered dreams. He leaned to lightly kiss her shoulder wondering how long she would stay with him. He felt her stir and start to wake. Realization of what she, they had done started to sink in.

"_Oh my God," _she groaned. "_I can't believe we did that."_

"_Well, Luv, like I said no one needs to know," _he trailed off crestfallen.

"_No," _she whispered honestly. "_That's not what I meant. I just can't believe we did that." _She pulled the blanket up closer over her and lightly shook her head.

"_Really now, ya sure about that?" _he asked her spitefully sitting up. _"Dear old watcher boy finds out he might just keel over, or how about the whelp? How would he take knowing you were here with me?" _Hiding his fear of her rejection of him in their presence.

Staring at him incredulously. She couldn't believe his attitude had changed so quickly.

"_Fine, I can't believe you," _she started pulling her clothes back on. _"You think you'd be at least slightly happy knowing that I liked being here with you. No, you just start trying to show me why it was a mistake. Like I need you to help me with that." _

Pulling on her other boot and zipping it closed she jumped up and started heading for the door. He beat her to it. Pulling her tightly to him he leaned in close to her ear whispering apologies.

"_I'm sorry Luv," _stroking her back. _"I didn't mean to hurt you. You're just scaring me a bit, being here, staying with me. I'm not sure what to do with it, is all."_

She looked up with angry tears in her eyes.

"_Do you think this is easy for me? I'm supposed to hate you but, here I am practically ripping your clothes off. _

"_Practically,"_ he smiled at her smugly.

"_Ugh, you're just impossible," _she said smiling at his cocky demeanor.

Leaning down putting his forehead to hers, he could feel her breath on his chin.

"_My God, woman, you're gonna be the end of me."_

"_You know I have to go," _she unwillingly decided.

"_Will I get to see you again soon," _he asked, looking ready for disappointment.

She looked at him making the snap decision.

"_I'll be here tonight after patrol, unless you'd like to patrol with me."_

"_Tonight then," _he lightly kissed her trembling lips and let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy headed back to her dorm room it was almost daybreak. Hoping to be able to sneak in without waking Willow. There was no way that she wanted to explain this right now. When she told Spike she didn't really care what her friends thought it was true. She just wasn't quite ready to find out what they did think.

She shook her head as if to clear it. The thoughts of him worshipping her body with his kept dancing in her mind. The realization that she really wanted to be with him came right behind._I'll never make through the day thinking like this._

She was trying to not think about it during her comparative literature class. Then she was still trying to not think about it during her philosophy class. She could still feel the way his hands felt on her body, how his cool tongue ran along the valley between her breast, down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs. She willed the thoughts from her mind but, it was useless. All she could do was wait for the end of the day until she could rush through patrol and back to Spike. His hard naked body waiting to merge with hers and the ecstasy she would find there.

_This is ridiculous,_ Buffy thought later. She was grabbing her stake and her jacket. She had dressed wondering if Spike would like what she was wearing. Well, what she was really concerned with, was what she was wearing under her clothes. She had taken out lingerie that she had bought long ago and hadn't worn for anyone until now. Not sure if she should even be wearing it now. Heading out into the night she began to patrol around the school and then headed toward the graveyard.

Pacing the length of the room, he was wondering if she was going to show. _Bloody hell, _he thought, one shag with the Slayer had turned him into a ponce. But how she had responded to him. They had flowed together like water. Never had he been with a woman that made him feel the way she did. Like they were supposed to be together. Thinking about the way she handled his hard flesh licking, biting, and suckling him almost drove him to go looking for her. He'd take her where he found her. Instead he waited, wanting her to come to him, knowing if she did that he'd had some real affect on her. He grabbed a book and sat down to pass some time. Looking more often at the door than at the pages.

_That's it,_ he thought putting the book down. Standing up to go find her he heard something, steps. Her footsteps bringing her closer to him. With a self satisfied smile he went to the door, swung it open and there she was, her hand poised to knock. She gasped with surprise that the door had opened without warning. Blue button down shirt opened to reveal his perfect body. He grabbed that hand still suspended to knock and pulled her to him. Putting one hand around the back of her neck and sliding his other around her waist he took hold of her mouth and felt the release of the tension that had hold of him.

"_You showed,"_ he said after breaking the kiss.

"_Yeah," _she whispered.

They stared breathlessly into each others eyes.

"_I was starting to wonder if you were going to." _He could've kicked himself for the admission. She gave a little smile, happy that he was as anxious as she was. Suddenly feeling so shy, which after last night seemed kind of silly.

"_C'mon luv," _grabbing her hand and pulling her further inside. She looked down at their clasped hands and felt her heart swell. This was where she had spent all day wishing she was.


End file.
